


Grudges

by RubyMari22



Series: Nostalgia/Sentimental Author Series [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: Kirino may somewhat have a grudge against Ibuki.





	Grudges

Kirino was walking around town, doing some errands for his mother – when he bumped into a tall white-haired boy. “Ah, sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry… I wasn’t looking…”

Kirino then looked up, remembering the voice and exclaimed, “Ibuki!?”

The said boy blinked and registered the pink-haired boy into his mind, “Ah, you’re that Raimon defender. Kirino, was it?”

Kirino nodded, “What’re you doing here?” as far as Kirino knew, the real FFI started just right after Shindou and the others got back from fighting aliens, and Ibuki and the others were still the members of the team aside from Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou.

“We were given the day off. And you?”

“Errands… Where’s Shindou?”

“He was with me awhile ago… He said that he was just going to check something out.”

“I see… How’s the team?”

“Pretty good. Why?”

“Well, I mean… Sure, you guys have gotten better in soccer but Shindou and others still seem to be doing the work.”

Ibuki flinched, he never really liked it when someone looked down on him – especially just because he was originally a basketball player who dribbled the soccer ball straight towards the court during the exhibition match against Teikoku, “We’ve gotten better, you know… Even Shindou has acknowledged us for it.”  He taunted Kirino.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah!” Kirino and Ibuki glared at each other before Kirino eventually sighed, “Sorry. I admit that you guys have gotten better. I thought I was already over for not being chosen, but I guess I wasn’t.” he said sheepishly, “Sorry about that.”

Ibuki was caught by surprised by the apology and rubbed the back of his neck and said sheepishly, “No, it’s fine… Sorry if I taunted you a bit.” He understood the reason for Kirino being like that. Since, he and the others did just join the national team, initially, due to Kuroiwa’s offer. So, he understands Kirino’s disappointment. To not be chosen for the team, and by people who were never even soccer players in the first place.

Kirino smiled, “Well, whatever the case – good luck and win, alright? I’ll be rooting for you guys. And if you need any questions about Shindou or how to annoy him, just ask away~” He said, turning around to leave and waved at the boy, “See ya, Ibuki!”

“Yeah, see ya!” Ibuki waved back and soon after Shindou appeared behind him, “Was that Kirino?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you two talk about?” Shindou asked as he looked back at Ibuki, who started walking back to the training facility and shrugged, “Just some things about what you’ve done in your first year of junior high school.”

“…What?” Shindou gaped at the boy who continued walking away, “Hey, Ibuki! W-What did Kirino tell you?!” he continued to ask, as Ibuki merely kept quiet and grinned at the grey haired boy’s confused state.


End file.
